The Weasley in Me
by Trigiani Blue
Summary: Between her O.W.L.s, Lorcan and Lysander's constant mischief, her psychologist duties and Emily Jordan's hate Lily Luna Potter has little time for this year's goal: Scorpius Malfoy. Throw in a bit of drama and Lily's fifth years is bound to be memorable.
1. Prologue

The Weasley in me

Prologue

Lily Luna Potter was content. She'd stuffed a sufficient amount of food in herself, avoided Emily Jordan through the entire train ride, Welcoming feast and even in the common room and flopped back onto the bed that fit her better than the one at home. In all, it was a pretty damn good evening!

"Lily, you asleep?" the well-known voice of Amy Zeller floated to Lily from the bed next to her.

Said girl pulled back the curtains and mumbled something intangible into her pillow. Ah, the joys of sleeping on your belly!

"Right. So, what do you think this year's going to be like?"

"It's going to be hell and it's going to be amazing, brilliant even," the other girl said after rolling to her side and chasing away all thoughts of falling asleep.

"Yeah, O.W.L.s are a pain in the ass, a royal pain in the ass even. I heard that two years ago Rose Weasley started studying for them even before school started! Can you believe that?" Amy let out a little laugh. Not the ha-what-a-looser laugh, but a genuinely amused one. One of the reasons Lily liked the girl so much- no drama, no pretence, no nothing! So simple it almost hurt.

"Actually her mom made her study for them and the N.E.W.T.s since she started Hogwarts."

"Seriously? How did yo- Ah, damn! I forgot about what a big family you have! You seriously scare me sometimes, I have the feeling you'll take over Hogwarts."

"Yeah, you know, first Hogwarts, then the Wizarding community, then the world… maybe other worlds too. We'll see, we'll see," both girls laughed wholeheartedly. It was hard, thinking of the Potter family, the Potters, the name that was said only with respect around the Wizarding community, as just another continuation of the Weasley clan. It was scary.

"I'm really jealous of you, Lils, having a big family like that, knowing that there will always be people behind you. It just me and my aunt for me… no one else." A notch of sadness made it's way into Amy's voice.

"Cheer up, puppet, a lot of family means little heritage," the Potter winked at her friend, her wink going unnoticed because of the darkness surrounding them.

"You material minx, you!" a pillow was chucked at Lily's general direction, missing her laughing face by mere inches.

"Yeah, what can I say- diamonds are a girl's best friend… Oh!"

After the girls' giggles had subsided a bit, a silence stretched between them. Yet it wasn't an awkward one, just the opposite really, it was friendly and familiar. "I'm glad I went to that summer camp." The redhead broke the silence softly.

"Yeah, me too. You know, for the four years we spent sharing a dorm I've always thought you to be a pompous, spoiled brat. I have to say I was pleasantly surprised."

The recently past summer Lily had gone to a school trip that consisted in camping in the forest of Dean and near the ocean for two weeks- no magic allowed. It had been hell for most students but all pulled through somehow. It was there that Amy and Lily got closer, despite sleeping in adjacent beds for four years already. The other students had either been too small or too big compared to them so, evidently, the two stuck together and found out that the other was nothing like they had imagined.

Amy was quite calm, always had a solution for everything, quick-witted and generally fun to be around. She was a bit shy though, even a bit old-fashioned which led the other girl to believe that she was a book worm with a cult to rules.

On her side, Lily had turned out to be very outgoing, mischievous, passionate and had quite the temper. She was very slow to trust and really open up to people though, which made the impression of being a self-centered daddy's girl that got everything she wanted.

"Really? What made you think I was pompous and spoiled?" there was no offence in Lily's voice, just pure curiosity.

"Clichéd enough- your dad. It's only natural to assume that our age's hero's daughter would be spoiled senseless. That and you've never really hung out with Gryffindors a lot, you seemed to always prefer Slytherin. It was like you were looking down on us."

"Looking down-? No! It's just that Albus is in Slytherin and as he's older than me he brought his friends home in the summer and we got close. Now I'm part of the group whether I like it or not. Which I do by the way. I like it ve-ery much…" a predatory gleam lit up Miss Potter's face.

"Okay, scary. So, Lily Luna Potter, the new school year will officially start in-" Amy checked her watch, "- exactly seven minutes. Do you have any resolutions for this school year?" an imaginary microphone was taken from the girl's lips to Lily's general direction.

"As a matter of fact I do, Amy Zeller, four of them actually. Do well on my O.W.L.s, screw Emily Jordan over as much as I can and have a blast throughout. That and Scorpius Malfoy. I've been eyeing that arse for years and now's my last chance."

"Ah, yes, one of Hogwarts' finest arses. But isn't he going out with Emily?"

"Look at point two, puppet. What about yourself, do you have any resolutions?"

"Not really, no. I've been thinking about it and I can't find something that I want out of this year. I'll just go with the flow."

The girl's conversation carried on for about an hour more, concentrating on shoes, boys, clothes, more boys and their giggles subsided only after their other roommates engaged in the fun game of throwing slippers at them because of the noise they were making.

**O . o . o . o . O. o . o . o . O**

So what do you think? It's my first try at writing Next Gen and it's really exciting for me. I've tried to introduce most of the main characters at least by name but there will be others of course. Hope it turned out okay and I'm sorry if there are any typos but it's 3 am and my mind's a little woozy. I hope you liked it and all reviews will be appreciated- pointers, ideas, constructive criticism, just a plain smile, anything! : D

Deliya


	2. Monday 2nd

The Weasley in Me

Monday 2nd

As a general rule September 2nd sucks. It is that hard first day when you actually have to get way too early so that you can go stuff yourself with breakfast so delicious even an anorexic couldn't resist and moan at the sheer horridness of your schedule. There was of course one special case when September 2nd sucked even more- the case of Monday 2nd as students called it. For the student's dismay and karma's ironic amusement 2024 had that bad case of Monday 2nd.

The Great Hall was full of people eating, talking and awaiting their time tables. As breakfast came to it's end Patricia Stimpson, Dorian Nott, Neville Longbottom and Sylvester Fawcett went around the Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables respectively handing students a scroll of parchment each. Despite it being well into the twenty-first century, the Wizarding World hadn't really made any technological progress. The only differences were fountain pens replacing quills and quick communication systems named floons. Basically it was a circular piece of glass that allowed one to communicate with another person by merely stating their name. Because of its small sizes girls made it into an accessory or simply stuck it on top of their ties.

"There you go Miss Potter," Patricia Stimpson said to Lily as she handed her a rolled up parchment, with a tie in Gryffindor colors around it.

"Thank you, Professor," said girl gave her Transfiguration teacher a polite smile and watched her absent-mindedly walk on, giving around more and more scrolls her graying blonde hair bouncing around her neck in its sleeked bob.

"What did you get, Lily?" Amy asked from besides the red-head, her green eyes looking at the unopened scroll impatiently.

"Hold your horses, woman, I'm getting there!" the other laughed and finally opened Pandora's box- figuratively speaking, "Good thing is we're starting with double History of Magic so I'll be able to sleep on Mondays. I have the morning free on Wednesday and afternoon off on Friday. It looks pretty nice, although we have three hours potions per week. Torture, I tell ya! Torture!"

"History of Magic is always nice in the morning… remind me again: why did I choose Divination in second year instead of Ancient Runes?" Amy groaned.

"Because one- we weren't close back then and I couldn't tell you the stories my dad and uncle Ron would tell about the horrid class; and two- you just like the half-horse thing you sodomite!" the accused sodomite was just about to make a smart, cutting comment when the two laughing girls were interrupted.

"Lily-"

"Luna-"

"Potter!"

"Remind us again, _why_ didn't we see you yesterday?" Lorcan –or maybe it was Lysander- Scamander gave the girl a big, shiny smile.

"Because you're all grown up and slutty now, how it would ruin your reputation to be in a compartment with a girl and not flirt with her!" Lily smiled at the twins and scooted over to make them place enough to sit.

Lorcan and Lysander Scamander were Luna Lovegood's twin boys. At Al's age, the boys quickly became deeply entwined with the Weasley and Potter children. They all grew up together- one big family of youngsters knowing each other since they were running round in diapers. The LS twins as everyone seemed to call them were pretty identical in appearance: tall, blond, green-eyed and weirdly funny. They were, of course, not that identical once you got to know them but seemed to posses that amazing twin telepathy, enabling them to complete each other's sentences, share thoughts and feel the other both physically and spiritually. The successors to the Weasley twins they were, in Hogwarts' twin history.

Lily loved them dearly- they were like brothers to her. Yet sometimes, she hated what they brought into her family. She hated seeing the pain and remembrance into her mother and Uncle George's eyes. She hated knowing who they were still grieving for and not knowing how to help. The others seemed oblivious to it, though.

"Ah, yes, dear Lily, we have indeed forsaken friends for lays," Lysander said as he slung one hand around Lily's and the other around Amy's shoulders, "Ah! Who are you then?" the blond asked as he finally looked at the unknown girl to his right.

"Amy, Amy Zeller. We actually met this summer when you and your brother crashed camp. You wouldn't remember me though, drunk as you were." the girl gently took Lysander's wrist with two fingers and dethatched it from around her frame.

"Oi, you're the poor thing my brother asked for a striptease then shook his Macho man at!" Lorcan yelled although they were mere feet apart.

"Yep, that's the one."

"You know, Amy, I've always had a thing for brunettes," Lysander winked at her and put his arm right back up.

Said brunette rolled her eyes at his obvious advances, a small smile tugging at her lip.

**O . o . o . o . O. o . o . o . O**

Scorpius Malfoy was late. Malfoys weren't late, they shouldn't be! Yet he was the exception, the child of the twenty-first century, and he was disregarding all Malfoy rules so far. Well, all rules really.

The boy had slept in on his last first day of school and had to rush to breakfast. Just as he flew in through the door with seconds to spare before breakfast was over, another person was on their way out. It was only thanks to his quidditch skills that he managed to dodge slamming right into Lily Potter.

"Oi! Watch where you're going, Malfoy!" Lily cried out in shock, a hand on her heart from the surprise, "Aw damn! Look what you've done!" the redhead pointed to the floor next to her where the muffin that had been inhabiting her grasp mere moments ago still rolled about in the momentum.

"Well, good morning to you too, Potter. How are you on this fine September day?" Charm? Check.

"Was a lot better before you made me drop my food, thanks."

"What is food compared to me running into you, little Potter?" the blond asked as he moved a step closer to her.

My, my, had the little Potter filled out this summer. In the two short months that Scorpius hadn't seen the youngest Potter she'd frown up a lot. Her face had lost it's baby roundness and expression, her frame had elongated, slimmed out and finally developed some more pronounced curves. Of course she was still nothing compared to his current interest- Rose Wesley, ironically the other girl's cousin. Where Rose's hair was that beautiful shade of auburn and fell in perfect beach waves, Lily's was fiery red and straight. The first one had piercing blue eyes and freckles only across her nose, whereas the later had chocolate browns that were hid away by glasses –tastefully rectangular ones of course- and still had freckles on her hands, forehead and neck. Hourglass versus athletic was another plus for Rose. Yet there was something about that Lily Potter. Something that pulled you right in…

Lily shortened the distance even more, gingerly took hold of his tie and looked him dead in the eye from beneath her lashed, "You owe me a muffin, Malfoy," the girl said softly then turned around and left.

"Woo…" was all Scorpius could say as he watched her go.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you going to stay there all day or will you come get your time table?" the unmistakably brass voice of Dorian Nott Head of Slytherin house and Potions master came from behind the boy.

"No, sir, I was just coming over to the Head table to retrieve it." Scorpius turned to face his willowy professor.

Dorian Nott seemed to have all the proportions wrong. His head was large and square, contrasting deeply with his tall and bony frame. His hair was long enough to fall into his eyes giving him a youthful look that was ruined by the old-fashioned robes hanging from his body and bulging black eyes.

"Must've been a long journey then. Never mind, Mr. Malfoy, here you go. Now run along and _don't_ be late for class."

"Good day, sir," the blond nodded at the professor as he retrieved his schedule.

**O . o . o . o . O. o . o . o . O**

Emily Lee curiously watched the exchange between Lily and Scorpius from the Ravenclaw table. Well, well, well. It seemed like the little ginger had the hots for the big bad Slytherin blond, eh? It seemed like there was only one thing Emily could do.

Interfere.

**O . o . o . o . O. o . o . o . O**

**A. N. **I kind of feel like nothing happened in this chapter, although we did have the first Lily/ Scorpius encounter and it kind of set the mood for the rest of the story. Hopefully you liked it : D

Constructive criticism is always welcome ; )

Deliya.


End file.
